No More Words
by starmienight
Summary: A chance meeting and a stolen kiss, made way to a destiny both were not prepared for.
1. A New Face

**Hahaha, Hi guys, well this is a new story I have come up with, I hope you like it, I have great ideas for this story, but if I get about 5-10 reviews then I'll know to keep on going so PLEASE REVIEW. Enjoy and no flames. **

Sasuke who had seen, since the time he could remember many strange things in his life, looked down at the girl who was the epitome of it. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but it was just a feeling he could feel. This girl was not normal.

The girl with strange blue eyes stood in front of the class awkwardly looking down at her feet.

"Class today we have a new student, please make her feel welcomed."

Iruka gave an encouraging push to the girl and she stumbled forward, she looked at him and when he gave her nod, she sighed and faced forward. Determination flashing through her eyes she forced a smile at the class and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're really pretty!" Kagome looked up and saw a spiky blond haired boy jump up from his seat smiling at her. He opened his eyes and she saw the liveliest blue color.

"Oh shut up Naruto!" A pink haired girl shouted at him followed by from a chorus of the others.

The boy now named Naruto sat down dejectedly but still smiled at her.

"Well Kagome the only empty seat that's available today is the one next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand."

Kagome looked to her right to see a black haired boy raise his hand lazily.

She walked up the steps feeling glares at her back. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her when she sat down. She sighed and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

Sasuke peeked sideways at the girl who had her attention fully on Iruka and tried to figure her out. He would be lying if he ignored the strange feeling he was having, something about her pricked at his senses, she felt so . . . unreal.

"Okay, today you have all become Shinobi's and Konoichi's. Ahead of you will be a difficult road, but if you have determination and… Yes Sakura?"

The pink haired girl from before stood up and pointed a finger at Kagome. "How come she is considered a Konoichi she hasn't even taken the test or gained her headband."

"Yeah, it's not fair." A blond haired girl butted in followed by the rest of the female students.

Iruka slammed his hands on the desk and everybody quieted down. "Sakura, Kagome is a special case; her family requested for her not to be involved in any fighting instead she is meant to be a healer in a team, as for her not wearing a headband, she requested not to."

Sasuke turned to look at the girl next to him and saw her looking at her clasped hands in her lap, a sad looking crossing her face.

"Now sit back down, I will now announce your assigned teams." One by one each person was named and their team, when it came down to the last team Iruka saw that Kagome was the last one left.

"Well guys it seems there's going to be a team of four." He said scratching the back of his head.

'Please, please Kami if you are up there somewhere; please don't let her be in my team.' Sakura prayed. She had already gotten Sasuke in her team, and even though she didn't like Naruto she could tolerate him, but she did not want another girl who would steal Sasuke away from her.

"Team 7 should be fine with you."

'Nooooooo!' Inner Sakura howled.

"Well that will be all; your Jounin teacher should be with you guys in a while." He said dismissing himself.

Everybody separated into their teams and waited for their Jounins to come and take them. One by one each team left until only team seven was left.

Time passed and with every tick of the clock Naruto started to become more and more frustrated, trying to get his mind on something else he looked towards were the new student was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Kagome!"

The blue eyed girl looked up from what she was reading and stared at the blond boy warily.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!" He stretched out his hand for a handshake. Kagome looked up at him as if scrutinizing him; it was making Naruto somewhat nervous when she didn't say anything. He almost flinched when she stood up and a bright smile lit up her face. She grabbed hold of his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." The way her face looked and the feeling of her soft warm hands, made Naruto blush.

"Hahaha, so um..." He was too distracted by looking at her eyes that he stared above her head and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

Kagome just smiled tenderly at his actions, he was actually pretty cute.

"Ahem." Both turned around to see Sasuke glaring at them. "If you two are done with your little introductions, our Jounin is here."

Naruto turned around to see a man with grey hair and a mask covering half of his face sitting in one of the desks reading some sort of orange colored book. He peeked from the top of the book and stared at them.

"Well since you two are done, we can begin." All four of them sat down on a desk and waited for further instructions.

"Today, we will begin with introductions."

Sakura raised her hand in question. "Um, can you give us an example?"

"Hmm, well let's see, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Okay, then you go first as an example."

The grey haired man stood up to stand in front of them.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes I don't really know, for my hobbies I have many, and finally my dreams I've never really had any."

Everybody sweat dropped. 'The only thing we got was his name.'

He turned to Naruto. "You're turn."

Naruto jumped up happily and stood in front of everybody. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like no love ramen, my dislikes is waiting 3 minutes for it to cook, my hobbies are playing pranks and eating ramen, my dream is to one day become Hokage and make everyone respect me."

A clap was heard, and everybody turned to see Kagome sitting there her eyes closed clapping.

"That's a really good dream Naruto." Again Naruto turned red, and shyly went to sit down next to her.

'Well, well, he grew up so well.' Kakashi thought, he turned to the next person in line. "You're next pinky." Sakura stood up a bit annoyed with the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" A bit of a blush peeked into her cheeks while she looked at the dark brooding person next to Kagome. "My dreams and Hobbies are…" Her face even turned more redder while still looking at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. "What about your dislikes." Her face suddenly turned sour, "I dislike Naruto."

Next to her Naruto dropped his head in despair. Kagome feeling sorry for him patted him on the head. "Don't worry Naruto I like you." Streaming tears starting forming on Naruto's face as he grabbed both of Kagome's hands. "You're so nice Kagome."

"Okay, next we'll have you dark haired guy."

Sasuke stood up his hands on his pockets. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I really don't like anything, I dislike almost everything, my hobbies are to train that's it, and my dream…" The aura around him suddenly became menacing. Kagome could feel herself choking on it. "…Is to kill a certain someone and to reproduce my clan."

Everyone was quiet as he sat down. 'Okay now, this will be a problem soon.'

"Finally it's your turn blue eyes."

Kagome happily stood up. "Hello my name as you know is Kagome Higurashi, I like almost everything, and I don't really dislike much except those who do wrong. My hobbies are exploring, training a bit, and other things, my dreams I really haven't thought of them."

'Well this one is a mystery.' When he first saw her file, he saw holes in her information. 'I'll have to keep a closer eye on her.'

"Okay, all of you are special and sort of interesting in your own way. Tomorrow you are to meet me in the training field at 5 in the morning. Don't be late."

He walked towards the window, "Oh and before I forget don't eat breakfast." He then disappeared in a loud poof.

The four genins were left there. Kagome was the first to leave.

"It was nice getting to know a little bit of you guys, see you tomorrow." She walked out of the room, Sasuke was second to follow. Sakura not wanting to stay alone with Naruto quickly left leaving Naruto all alone.

'Huh, I guess I'll just go out to eat some ramen.' He whistled out loud leaving the classroom.

…

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw that it was late. 'I hope mother doesn't get mad.' She neared a nearby house that was a bit in the outskirts of Konoha. She looked down a bit intimidated by the guards posted outside the gates.

"Kagome where have you been?" A middle aged woman with a painted face came out of the house her expression one of annoyance.

"I'm sorry mother, but our Jounin was a bit late, so we had to wait for his arrival."

The woman just sneered at the response and snatched her hand leading her to her room. She pushed her inside the room, and Kagome stumbled inside.

"You are to stay in here. You already missed dinner, so there is no reason for you to be outside." She closed the door and Kagome could hear the lock turning.

'Locked again.'

Kagome took off her clothes and changed into her nightgown. She sat down by the chair near the window and looked out at the moon.

….

Sasuke laid down on his bed and tried going to sleep but all he could see was blue.

"Damn it." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

Why was it that he kept remembering her eyes? Why was it that he kept remembering anything about her at all?

He sprawled down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows pass by.

"Tomorrow I'll see if she is worthy of my attention."

…

Kagome stared down at the floor hollowly as her mother sat down behind her.

"Now Kagome show me your wings."

Kagome silently slipped the straps of her nightgown down her arms letting the cloth fall down bearing her back. She put her hands on her chest as in prayer and willed her wings to come out.

In a flutter of feathers, magnificent white wings burst out.

"So beautiful." Her mother looked in awe behind her as she grabbed one of them and pressed her cheek on it.

"So soft, and all mine, aren't you Kagome."

Kagome just stared at the ground her eyes lifeless.

"Yes mother." She whispered.

She just sat there silently as her mother took out a brush and started brushing the feathers.

"Know listen to me Kagome." She felt her chin being gripped and pulled back to see her mother's glaring eyes.

"Listen well; you are to never show this to anybody, if you do you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Kagome just nodded.

Satisfied with the answer her mother smiled up at her, and stood up.

"Now go to bed."

She looked back inside to see Kagome lay back in her bed, her back towards the door. A dark smirk played on her lips as she closed the door, and locked it.

"Soon you will be ripe for Orochimaru-sama."

**So what did you guys think? 5-10 Reviews for me to continue. Oh and 'Only the Lonely' will soon be updated I just have to finish a few things on it and after that we will have 'Black Beauty' and 'Second Time Around,' for more info check out my profile. See you soon ;)**


	2. A New Adventure

**Thank you to all of you guys who helped me out on this. Thanks so much for recommending Open Office. Let me tell you it worked, but sorry for the late update, I had to get used to the new program and I had after school things to do. But finally I have finished typing this. It's been a long time since I have seen Naruto and I didn't have time to go back and rewatch the episodes so some of the thing in this chapter might be not accurate. **

**Please review 5 to 10 please. Now that I have this I'll be updating the rest of the stories faster. **

Kagome tried to catch her breath as she hid behind a tree from the prying eyes of Kakashi. "How does he expect us to defeat him, we are in a whole different level than him in power." Sakura huffed out next to her.

"Well we will have to try, we can't give up now." Naruto tried to motivate them.

"We would get far if we weren't here hiding from him." Sasuke said annoyed. Seriously was he really stuck with such weaklings.

"You know I have a plan." All three of them turned to Kagome.

"We should try to work as a team."

Sakura stared at her stupidly. "Are you an idiot, there are only three bells, meaning only three of us can pass. How do you expect for us to work as a team when we are going to fight for the right of one of the bells."

"But…"

"You know I think she is right Kagome. We can't work as a team when later we're going to turn against each other." Naruto said gently, he really did think her idea was good but it just had flaws.

Sasuke decided to keep quiet, not saying his opinion.

Kagome looked down dejectedly. "I guess you are right."

"Now, now, children you shouldn't just throw away a plan like that." All four of them turned their head and saw their worst nightmare standing behind them reading the same orange book. He looked up from the pages. "Boo."

Kagome, Sakura and Sasuke scrambled away except for Naruto.

"I'm not scared of you!"

Kakashi lowered down his book and placed it in his pouch. He suddenly looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

"Huh, you're not now are you?"

…

"Wahhh! Why am I the one who has to be tied to the tree?" Naruto struggled against his binds as his teammates just sat around him.

Kakashi stared down at the three sweaty dirty genins; he had tried to see each individual's ability, except for Kagome. It was hard to attack a person that was not meant to fight. But there was something that bugged him, although she was supposed to be trained as a healer, or better yet she was trained, the way she moved was the way a fighter did, and when she dodged it seemed like second nature to her. He really did need to keep a closer eye on her.

"You four have failed the test, I expected more from this team. Now I will give you guys one last chance, if you fail this one and last time, you will all forfeit your right to become a true ninja."

He suddenly took out three lunches. "Now, how about lunch." He gave one to Sasuke, Kagome and Sakura each ,giving Naruto nothing.

"Hey, what about me?"

Kakashi looked at him with a bored expression. "You get nothing, this is your punishment for acting too brashly."

"What!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now, I will leave you guys to your lunch, I have to take care of some business. When I come back we will start the test over." All four of them watched as he walked away leaving them alone.

Sakura and Sasuke began digging into their lunch, but Kagome just looked at her lunch feeling guilty at Naruto not getting to eat. She looked up at him, but Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. I'll be fine; hunger will not bring me down." His stomach decided to grumble and he blushed a bit.

"Hahaha, I'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

Kagome sighed. She got up and placed a chopstick full of rice on his mouth.

"No, you won't be fine. If we are to become a team, I can never let a team member go hungry. Now hurry up and eat before he comes back."

"Kagome, what are you doing. You'll get us in trouble!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, this girl was going to cost the team a chance, all for what? Just to feed this monster.

"I don't care."

"Why you…" Sakura was about to start ranting at her but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Just leave her alone Sakura, she knows what she is doing." He hoped she did.

Naruto started getting teary eyed. "Kagome, you really are too kind." He sniffled. Kagome smiled up at him as she grabbed more rice and placed it on his mouth. "Come on don't talk just eat, so you'll need your strength."

The ground beneath them started rumbling and both Sakura and Sasuke stood up. Naruto looked left and right trying to find the source. "W-What's happening?" The ground rumbled some more and then stopped, suddenly a fuming Kakashi stood before them.

"You, You,You,You." He began pointing at each one of them. Sakura shook in fear. 'No it's all over now.' She looked sideways at Kagome and glared. 'It's all her fault.'

"You pass." 'What?' Sakura looked back at Kakashi dumbfounded.

"We pass?" Kagome stood behind Naruto unbinding him.

"Yes, you all do, and it's all thanks to Kagome."

"Me?"

"Yes, this whole test wasn't to see who would could take a bell away from me, but to see if you could all work as a team." Kakashi sat down and all four followed suit.

"All though at first I was a bit spectacle on it, since Kagome first voiced it and all of you shut it down, but then when Kagome wouldn't let Naruto go hungry and when you didn't reject then I saw you guys could work it out."

He smiled at them. "Congratulations."

…...

Once Kakashi was done explaining to them team work and even demonstrating it in a most drastically measure, he dismissed all of them for the day, but not before announcing to them that they would have and actual mission the next day.

"Hey guys let's go out to eat, it's still too early to head back home." Sasuke nodded having nothing to do and Sakura just agreed since Sasuke was going, Kagome hesitated for a bit. 'Mother gave me orders to head back home once practice was over.'

"Come one Kagome." She looked up at his smiling face. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to tell her that practice took longer then expected.'

"Okay."

…...

Kagome had never laughed so much in her laugh. Naruto being the goofy person that he was, stuck his chopsticks on his nose and was making funny faces. Sakura looked at both of them in disgust and just stared down at her food, while Sasuke stared indifferently. Kagome wiped the tears that were forming on her eyes and looked outside. She suddenly stood up knocking her chair down.

Naruto took off the chopsticks and looked at Kagome with a worried look. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Oh, it's just that it's so late, I'm sorry but I have to go now." She quickly threw some of her pocket money on the table and rushed out running.

Sasuke stood up and deposited some money on the table too. "Huh your going too Sasuke?"

"It's already late and I need sleep for tomorrow." Sakura quickly followed suit leaving Naruto.

"What, I'm alone again."

…...

The next morning everybody was waiting on the bridge except for Kagome and Kakashi,

When Kakashi finally appeared and gave some ridiculous excuse, Kagome had still not shown up.

"I wonder if Kagome overslept?" Naruto said worriedly looking out to see on the opposite sides of the bridge looking for a familiar black head.

"Wow, what a great Konoichi she is." Sakura said sarcastically. 'Yes, this will show Sasuke what a lazy bum she is.'

Kakashi sighed. "Well it can't be helped, our mission is in 5 minutes. We can't afford to wait for her." He walked on ahead leaving the others to follow. Sasuke followed with a smiling Sakura behind him, but Naruto waited a few moments to see if she made it. Losing hope on it he sighed and followed behind.

…...

"Damn this stupid cat!" Naruto shouted out angrily as the cat dug it's nails on his face. He tried getting it off but it just wouldn't budge. "Someone help me!"

…...

Naruto stormed into the Hokage's office, fuming. He slammed his hands on his desk surprising the old man.

"We want a real mission, all we have been doing for the past days is saving a stupid cat, what's the point in this?"

Sasuke and Sakura stood behind him agreeing with him but not wanting to voice their thoughts.

"Come on old man. We are prepared enough to take on a much more dangerous mission."

Sarutobi sighed he knew the boy was going to show up sooner or later, he had hoped it had been later.

"Well if you really want a mission so badly, then I will give it to you." He motioned to a man that was sitting on a seat in the corner.

"This here is Tazuna, you will escort him back to the Land of Waves." The man now known as Tazuna stood up and it seemed like he was a bit over his cups.

"What these three are going to escort me, a bunch of little brats." He slurred his words and swayed a bit on his legs.

"Hey who are you calling a brat!"

"Naruto calm yourself. Tazuna will be ready to leave in a while so you are to meet up at the entrance gates. I shall send a message to Kagome."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi with surprise.

"Do you know if she's alright. She hasn't shown up for any of the mission for days already."

Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately she became very ill, and her family sent a note to Hokage the reason for her long absence. She should be fine by now."

"What and you never told us, we've been worried about her for so long."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked."

…...

Sasuke stood by the gates, Tazuna and Kakashi were off to one side talking to each other, and Sakura was pounding Naruto on the other side. All where waiting for Kagome to arrive.

Sakura sighed in frustration. "She'll late again, we should just leaver her, she might still not be feeling well if she hasn't shown up yet."

"It seems you might right Sakura, the sooner we leave right now the sooner we will arrive to our destination."

Naruto decided not to argue with that. It seemed like Kagome wasn't going to show up."

They were just about a few yards out of the village when they heard a yell from behind. Sasuke turned around to see Kagome running towards them waving her hands.

"Wait up you guys!" She stopped in front of them trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome, so glad that you could join us." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sorry, I got the message a bit late so I was rushing to catch up to you guys. But I'm here..." She was suddenly wrapped around a pair of hands.

"Kagome, I'm so happy you made it. Are you alright now?"

Naruto might have been oblivious to the dark look that crossed her eyes, but Sasuke wasn't. He frowned when he caught it. Kagome recovered quickly and laughed at his worries. "Don't worry, I'm fine really."

Taking that as a yes Naruto started ranting off again. "We are so going to have a blast with this mission. Let me tell you, you were lucky to have gotten out the rest of the early ones."

"Okay, since all of us are here now, let's be on our way." Kakashi took the lead with Tazuna following behind.

Naruto pumped up his fist in the air.

"Off we go into an adventure!"

**What did you guys think. Sorry that their isn't much romance in here, but I'm building up to it so don't worry. I know some of the things in here are wrong but sorry. Please review 5-10 and I'll get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
